Another Point Of View
by jessicacity101drawingmaster
Summary: A requested challenge where instead of Hiccup's point of view it is Astrid's.


**How To Train Your Dragon**

**Another Point Of View**

**Chapter 1: Hiccup Horrendous**

A small island in the middle of the ocean by the name of Berk is one of the most amazing places that you could ever visit; with a large forest that is open for exploring, one of the best places to obtain weapons, and home to some of the kindest people. Although, like most places there is always a flaw in their so called 'paradise', and in this case Berk's flaw are...

_Dragons_

They come and cause trouble all across the land. So no matter how nice Berk may be, there will and always has been this dragon problem; and this dragon problem happens to be occurring now...

* * *

A teenage girl about the age of fourteen is shown rummaging through what appears to be her room, throwing on any shields of armor that she could find. Her blonde hair whipping around in her face before she stops with a grunt of frustration and braids it sloppily before going back to getting prepared for whatever is going on.

Her light blue eyes darting around in search for a certain item.

"Astrid honey you better get out there!" A rather large lady shouts through her daughters wooden door, Astrid continues to scramble as she prepares her dragon fighting attire. "These dragons are shooting fire all over the place and I know you don't want anyone to upstage you..."

The young and fairly good looking girl rolls her eyes as she finally emerges from her chambers, slamming the wooden door behind her. "I'm the best there is mother, no one is better than me..." She replies rather boastfully, a smirk fresh on her face.

"Don't forget your axe," Her father hands his daughter her lucky axe just as she runs out the door, she smiled at him in a thanking manner.

When Astrid emerged from her house she saw multiple dragons flying and scampering around the village, spurting fire out at anything in their reach. Stoick, the chief of the village, was punching the biggest and baddest dragons while the other fighters took on the slimmer and smaller ones. Astrid glanced over to see that Gobber, the towns weapon supplier, was in his store making swords and other fighting tools that they might be needing, Astrid also took notice of the chiefs skinny son who was her age.

His name was Hiccup and that was all that Astrid could come up with to say about the boy. He never comes out for dragon training and he is always stuck inside his room making up some kind of invention that nobody cares about, to some it all up, he is the town screw up.

Although, no matter what everybody else thought about the boy Astrid always knew it wasn't right how they treated him.

She quickly averted her eyes away from the slim boy with light brown hair and the most amazing sparkling green eyes that Astrid could stare into for days.

_I always wanted to talk to him but what would the others think? They would most likely shun me, and beside; I've got other things to worry about li-_

Her thoughts were cut off when she heard a friend of hers let out a high pitched squeal. Astrid whipped her head around to see that her semi-bestfriend was being swallowed by a Deadly Nader, the other teens from the village were trying to pry the dragon off of her.

Astrid sprang into action and swung her axe towards the dragon causing it to stumble backwards and release Ruffnut, when Astrid raised the axe again the dragon then shrunk away and left to take on an easier opponent.

"Are you okay Ruff?" Astrid put on her best fake smile, she might not like the girl much but she was the only thing close to a bestfriend that she had.

"I didn't need your help you know!" The manly girl shouted out, fist bawled up in frustration.

Astrid smirked. "Yeah you looked real comfortable in that dragons mouth,"

"Guys lets not do this," Fishlegs argued as he stepped in between the two ragging teens. "The village is under attack and we need to be vigilant!"

"As much as I would like to see a chick fight I have to agree with Fishlegs," Snotlout butts in as he points over to a house that had just caught fire. "We should fix that before it gets out of hand!"

"Good idea, you three get water while Ruffnut and I try and keep it down." They all nodded and went to their assigned positions.

The teenage vikings went on at putting out the fire while everyone else in the village continued to fight off the dragons. Gobber had now emerged from his store and was joining the fight, at the same time they had finished with the fire. Astrid searched around for anything else that needed to be taken care of.

_At least most of the dragons are retreating..._ Astrid thought as she took in her surroundings, only about five dragons were left fighting. _The surviving dragons will just be placed in the training hall so..._

Astrid then turned around and noticed that the whole village was gathered in a circle, she quickly moved over to her friends so she could get a front view of what everyone was looking at.

_It's him..._ Astrid held back her gasp and tried to focus on what Stoick was saying.

"You always do this son!" The chief shouted out.

Hiccup slumped down and turned his gaze to the floor. "Dad, I know I do stuff like this a lot but this time I'm serious! I caught a knight furry!"

"Enough," Stoick held his big hand up to silence the boy, he pointed to their house without looking at his son. "Just go home before you screw anything else up..."

Hiccup gasped. "B-but d-"

"**Now!**"

The boy looked away, the hurt and embarrassment clear in his light green eyes. Hiccup walked their way, avoiding to look into anyone's eye; except for hers. Astrid saw the boy begin to look over at her and she quickly pretended to be cleaning her axe.

"I believe you Hiccup," Snotlout spoke up, Hiccup looked up hopefully but that all vanished when Snotlout continued. "I caught one too!"

Tuffnut smirked. "Yeah, our house is full of them..."

Hiccup shook his head and looked away while the others continued to tease him, Fishlegs and Astrid kept silent and looked away at the scene that was unfolding before them.

_Why was he looking at me out of all the people here?_

Astrid shook her head quickly to avert her thoughts of him, she whispered to herself. "Why the hell do I even care, he is the town screw up!"

"Man that kid is such a loser!" Snotlout shouted out, his hands clutching his stomach as he continued to laugh.

"Tell me about it," Tuffnut smirked. "He is always doing some stupid shit like this..."

Astrid kicked dirt around aimlessly with her boots, her head bowed down. "He isn't that bad."

"Not that bad?" Ruffnut laughed. "What, do you have a crush on him or something?"

"Of course she doesn't," Snotlout objected. "Because she is madly in love with me, isn't that right?"

Astrid fought back the need to hurl and turned her back to her so called 'friends'. "I'll see you guys later, I'm going to make sure the younger kids aren't injured..." She said, waving a hand at them while she continued to walk towards the children.

"Yeah right," She heard Ruffnut scoff. "She is just leaving this mess for us to clean I bet..."

Astrid ignored the rest of her friends and continued to walk along, her mind still stuck on the skinny boy. She looked over at the house in which the boy lived in and let out a sigh as she turned back and made her way to the children, she gazed at the night sky.

_What is this kid doing to me...?_

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry if this chapter was a little short but I was just testing it out first. I just want to see what you all think about the story so far, I promise the next one will be longer...**


End file.
